


Adventures in Babysitting

by vivilove



Series: Match Days [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Children, F/M, Family Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Jon and Sansa are busy creating their own warmth on a lazy winter morning while their daughters are busy trying out their hand at taking care of their little brother.***A little follow-up fic to my lengthy story A Match but you don't have to have read it to enjoy this***





	Adventures in Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jade_Masquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Masquerade/gifts), [Kit_Kat21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat21/gifts).

> So, this is just a little fluff to ease my way into this series because I'm already missing writing this family. I hope you'll enjoy it :)
> 
> I'm gifting this to two lovely ladies but I actually have another story with the kids that I'll be gifting to you both later on as well. However, that 'one shot' kept growing on me (it's currently nearing 6000 words) so I needed to put it on the back-burner to think about it some more. 
> 
> And yes, I'm definitely writing Theon and Rhae's wedding for this series too for those of you who were interested :)

The winter wind blew and snowflakes swirled outside the Snow household on a lazy Saturday morning in February while five people and two canines were inside enjoying the warmth of the heating unit, all pleasantly content to while away their early morning hours with no pressing engagements today or looming expectations.

Minisa and Lyarra were happily camped in front of the television in the living room with their dogs as company, already enjoying cartoons until it was time for Premier League coverage to start. The rest of the family were still abed and the girls, being nine-years-old (and quite grown up in their opinion), had helped themselves to some cereal and juice (with very little mess at all, thank you very much) rather than disturbing their parents with the normal Saturday morning pleas for Sansa to make pancakes or for Jon to fetch donuts.

Their charitable sacrifice stemmed from the knowledge that the other three members of the family had had a rough few nights. In fact, the youngest member of the household was still snoozing in his crib. David Rickon Snow had been cutting his first tooth and quite miserable over it which in his opinion obviously meant that everyone needed to be miserable as well. And as it tends to go, he was most miserable at night when the rest of the household longed for sleep.

But, Hallelujah, the tooth had come through at last just last night! So, now the six month old and his very tired parents were enjoying the chance to lie abed and catch up on some rest.

Well, David was resting.

Jon and Sansa were catching up on something else. While the heating unit filled the house with its artificial warmth, the married couple were busily creating their own warmth under the covers in the master bedroom.

Sansa’s eyes had opened a little past seven (if felt unnatural in a way for her to sleep any later-the conditioning of parenthood) and she’d found Jon’s eyes were already open as well. He was staring at her and they shared a smile in the dim morning light managing to filter in between the blinds.

A good-morning kiss and gentle caress had turned into a bit more heated kissing and touching. The pair had rose long enough to peek outside and take a childish delight in the snow-covered ground and the feeling of absolute freedom it offered for however long it lasted. They scurried to the bathroom briefly to rinse out their mouths and such and then listened keenly to the baby monitor and for any noises outside their door.

“They’re already up,” Sansa whispered when she heard the faint sounds of the television.

“You say that like we’ve never done this when they’re up, love.” Jon locked the bedroom door and walked her back to bed.

A giddy thrill swept through her, akin to what she’d felt looking at the snow, but different, too.

Climbing back under the covers, the earlier kisses resumed and so did the touching. Within minutes, Sansa was flushed and shuddering from an earthshattering climax courtesy of Jon’s hand down her pajama pants and mouth on her breasts where he’d shoved her pajama top out of his way.

“Get naked,” he panted in her ear as she felt his boxer-constrained erection brush against her thigh.

“We need a condom.”

He reached behind him to the nightstand and held up a foil packet in triumph. He pulled off his boxers as she eagerly tugged her top over her head. There was just something so decadent about this; baby asleep in the crib, kids in the living room enjoying their Saturday morning entertainment while the parents created their own.

But early mornings after late nights could make anyone a bit fumbly and butterfingered (especially after he’d been busy with those fingers elsewhere). Jon scowled at the packet and she was tempted to start giggling at the pure frustration on his handsome face.

“This goddamn…”

They’d agreed on condoms for the time being since Sansa was reluctant to return to the pill. They hadn’t decided for certain about future family plans but they knew they didn’t want to start trying for another any time soon.

She slipped her hand downward to start stroking him, knowing that would not help his cause one whit but enjoying the chance to tease him a little. “Hurry, Jon.”

“I’m trying for fuck…oh, thank God!” He covered himself and then covered her in seconds flat. Sansa rolled her hips and moaned, taking him in, and relished his groan in response.

They both froze the next instant.

“DAD! Match Day is coming on!” Lyarra cried through the door.

“The door…”

“You watched me lock it.”

“DAD?!”

“Sorry, baby, I’m fucking your mom right now,” he whispered. Sansa snickered against his chest. “We’ll be there, _ohhh_…soon!” he called loud enough for Lyarra to hear. “That was not very nice,” he scolded once little feet had retreated.

“What, this?” she asked innocently before she dug the tips of her fingernails into his ass again.

“Yeah, that.”

“She might’ve woke David up, knocking and calling out.”

“The monitor’s still quiet…and you’re not getting out of this bed yet.”

He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, his eyes smoldering and almost dangerous looking in their darkened bedroom. God, it made her so hot when he was like this.

She moaned and rolled her hips again. “Hurry, Jon.” This time it wasn’t teasing. It was more like begging.

“Fuck, I love lazy, snowy Saturday mornings.”

* * *

“Okay and then we attach the tab here and voila! Fresh and dry baby!”

David gave her a big smile. He liked being out of that wet diaper. She wouldn’t touch the stinky ones but she could handle this. Mina nuzzled his plump little cheek and got a giggle before she sat back on her heels, very pleased with herself. It was the first time she’d changed a diaper with no help from Mommy or Jon.

David’s brand new tooth must’ve come through the gum at last during the night. It was so tiny and white. Whenever Mina lost a baby tooth she was always surprised at how small it looked in her hand or under her pillow but David’s little tooth was the perfect size for his little mouth.

Mina hoped he’d be feeling less fussy today with the tooth drama done. It already looked pretty promising.

She’d poked her head into the nursery while Lyarra had ushered Lady and Ghost outside to do their business in the snow and he’d been sitting up, staring at the animals covering his walls and grinning at them.

_ “Hey, baby,”_ she’d said so soft.

He’d gave a giddy little body quiver and a gurgle, like seeing her was the best thing ever. It’d make anyone feel like a superhero when a sweet little baby looked at you like that. And well…she couldn’t just leave him there and him maybe get sad about it, could she?

Lyarra came back from disposing of the wet diaper for her as Mina was zipping David’s little sleeper back up, careful not to catch any of his super soft skin with it.

“Good job, Mina. What should we do with him next?”

“I don’t know. What did they say when you told them David was up?”

“Dad just said he’d be there soon. Oh, shoot! They’re doing the line-up already. Dad’s going to miss it.”

Mina shrugged, not really caring about the line-up. She’d want to watch the match but she wasn’t quite as soccer mad as Lyarra and Jon. She decided David was probably hungry. Mommy kept her breastmilk in the fridge and she’d watched how she heated it up. She could do this.

Lyarra had picked up David and was holding him on her knee and telling him stuff about each soccer player whose face appeared on screen. Mina headed to the kitchen, being sure to wash her hands before pulling out a bowl and a clean bottle.

“You’re not putting it in the microwave, are you?” Lyarra asked from the doorway with David in her arm a few minutes later.

“Of course not.” She decided not to be cross about the question though. Lyarra wanted what was best for David, too.

Once the bottle had sat the bowl of lukewarm water long enough to reach a drinkable temperature, Mina tested it to be sure and then fetched a burping cloth. Lyarra settled in Jon’s recliner back in the living room with David in her arms. Mina was only a little disappointed not to give it to him. Of course, they’d both given their brother a bottle before but never without Mommy or Jon there. It was almost like they were little mommies taking care of David this way without their parents around.

Mina decided to sit on the chair’s arm and watch. She might have made a suggestion or two about the proper way to hold him while he took his bottle. Lyarra didn’t seem to mind. She was wearing a goofy grin and staring at David whose blue eyes were flitting back and forth between them. He kept trying to grin at them…which would make a mess as the milk would spill from the corners of his mouth.

“Careful, baby,” Mina said gently as she used the burp cloth to wipe away the milk. “When he finishes that, I’ll burp him, okay, Lyarra?”

“Okay.”

“Girls?”

They both turned to find Mommy and Jon standing behind them, looking pretty rumpled from their night’s sleep and clearly surprised to find them handling things with David so efficiently. She hoped they’d be pleased.

“How long’s he been up?” Jon asked.

“For a little while.”

“Why didn’t you come get us, girls?” Mommy asked.

“I came to the door,” Lyarra reminded them.

“Oh but…”

They both turned and stared at each other. She couldn’t tell what they were thinking and Mina fretted that maybe they were upset or something. She hoped she hadn’t messed up by getting his bottle. She knew Mommy liked nursing him but he had a tooth now so maybe she wouldn’t mind today?

But then they both started chuckling together and Jon squeezed Mommy’s hand before they moved closer to where the three of them were in the chair.

“Thank you for taking care of him. Does he need his diaper changed?” Mommy asked, dropping a kiss on top of her head and then Lyarra’s.

“No, Mina did it,” Lyarra said.

“Well, I guess we’ll just go back to bed, love. They’ve clearly got this.”

Mommy was grinning but shaking her head at Jon and Lyarra started to protest that he’d miss the match if he went back to bed.

But Mina only nodded, reaching out to grasp David’s little hand and let him hold one of her fingers.

_That’s right, we’ve got this._

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have an idea for a Part 2 of these little babysitters that I might write at some point but we'll see.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
